Together Forever
by Catatonic Muse
Summary: Written for KeepDreamingLily's '30' challenge. A series of drabbles highlighting moments in love. Bellamort
1. Prompt 1: Love

**Written for KeepDreamingLily's Challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less **

**Rules:**  
1. Each drabble can not be more than 30 words long  
2. Must use all the prompts.  
3. Must be 30 chapters in total.

Each one is exactly 30 words.

* * *

**Prompt 1: Love  
**

* * *

Her dark eyes flick up to meet his for a moment, then skitter away.

Her cheeks color with a blush as his hand wraps tenderly—always so tenderly—around her smaller one.

* * *

**Like it? Want to sue me for misrepresentation on Voldemort's behalf? Review and tell me what you think!**

**All reviewers will be treated to cookies and a spa day. Well, if I could afford it, but I'm broke. Will you settle for being worshiped? To all my lovely reviewers: please, _please_, tell me what you think, even if you hated my story. Constructive criticism is all I want for Christmas!**

**Thanks so much for reading!  
**


	2. Prompt 2: Dream

The second addition to the series.

* * *

**Prompt 2: Dream  
**

* * *

She wakes up, gasping, their first night together, still halfway in her dream.

She clutches his arm and shakes him, trying to assure herself he is real, that he's alive.

* * *

**Like it? Want to murder me in my sleep? Review!**

**I love all reviewers equally and with great passion, but if you really want to make my day, please offer constructive criticism. Nothing you say will offend me.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Prompt 3: Marriage

Third installment (good golly, it's going to take a long time to upload).

* * *

**Prompt 3: Marriage  
**

She walks up the aisle in her pristine white dress and glances sideways to her love.

He nods.

When she says her vows, her heart breaks—the groom is not _him_.

* * *

**Love it? Want to kill me ACME-style with a grand piano? Leave a review and let me know!**

**All reviewers are worshiped. Please be blunt with me about what you think. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Prompt 4: Forever

**Prompt 4: Forever**

* * *

She can never sleep anymore, but paces all night, thinking of him.

She can feel him.

When he arrives, she will never let him go.

They'll be together forever.

Always.

* * *

**Like it? Want to torture me into insanity? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Review and tell me!**

**All reviewers are worshiped! Please be honest and tell me what you think. Tips on how to improve are even better.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Prompt 5: Heartbreak

This chapter is dedicated to Excessively Complex for her lovely review.**  
**

* * *

**Prompt 5: Heartbroken  
**

* * *

She arrives back early, yet hesitates.

"Why do you keep her around?" Lucius.

"What can I say? She's a great shag."

Laughter.

She dies a bit every day.

* * *

**Love it? Want to send me a pipe bomb through the computer? Or think it's forgettable? Review and let me know!**

**All reviewers are adored! If you can think of anything to help me improve, just let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	6. Prompt 6: Flirt

**Prompt 6: Flirt  
**

* * *

She dances with every other male while pointedly ignoring him.

At first he thinks it is a mistake.

That night, he waits up, but she never arrives.

Nightmares haunt him.

* * *

**Love it? Think it's nothing special? Want to sic Voldemort on me? Review and tell me what you think!**

**All reviewers are worshiped. If you do choose to join the ranks of the reviewers, please be brutally honest with me.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Prompt 7: Proposal

**Prompt 7: Proposal  
**

* * *

When the day finally comes, she prepares everything so it will be perfect.

When the proposal finally arrives, she nearly vomits.

It is not him.

There will be no love.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to kill me with that Sith lightsaber you have conveniently hidden at the back of your closet? Review!**

**Be brutally honest with me-I can take it! All reviewers are adored. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Prompt 8: Photographs

**Prompt 8: Photographs  
**

* * *

The day after he dies, she spends hours looking at photographs.

She does not cry.

She does not talk.

She feels nothing.

They looked so happy together, torturing and pillaging.

* * *

**Like it? Thought it was 'okay, but not great'? Want to replicate the Defenestration of Prague? Review!**

**Please be honest with me-it's the fastest way I'll know what to improve. All reviewers are welcomed with open arms.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Prompt 9: Loss

**Prompt 9: Loss**

* * *

The night he dies, she doesn't kiss him goodbye.

They had a spat earlier, she doesn't find out until the next day.

Her prayers are answered thirteen years later.

* * *

**Like it? Don't think it's memorable? Want to strangle me? Review!**

**Reviewers are adored, especially if they come with constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Prompt 10: Together

**Prompt 10: Together  
**

* * *

At their first meeting, she decides within an hour that he will be hers.

She has no way of knowing that he has been thinking the same thing for months

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay but nothing special? Want to smash my patellas with a crowbar? Review!**

**Please be brutally honest. All reviewers are worshiped.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	11. Prompt 11: Funny

**Prompt 11: Funny**

* * *

Her laugh had always made him smile.

It reminded him of the real her, the one that lay under the surface.

After her incarceration, the laugh makes his skin crawl.

* * *

**Like it? Didn't do anything for you? Want to beat me with a piano leg? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, especially if they offer constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	12. Prompt 12: Prince Charming

**Prompt 12: Prince Charming  
**

* * *

He has never been a Prince Charming, but then, she has never been a princess, either.

They are both far too in love with killing for that kind of thing.

* * *

**Like it? Thought it was forgettable? Want to load me into an excrement catapult? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	13. Prompt 13: First Date

**Prompt 13: First Date  
**

* * *

They never had a first date.

They never dated.

She never wanted it, and he never had the time.

Soon, their relationship becomes no more than blood, pain, and death.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's nothing special? Want to grind me into a meat pie? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but it would really make my day if you would offer constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	14. Prompt 14: Holiday

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers Gamma Orionis, lumosinthedark, and donttouchmykyoya818. I love you all!**  
**

* * *

**Prompt 14: Holiday**

* * *

For Christmas one year he brings her a dead squirrel.

She takes it, laughs, and says that next year she'd rather have a muggle.

Every year after, she gets one.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to send me on a one-way trip to Mars? Review!**

**All reviewers are huggled.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Prompt 15: Money

**Prompt 15: Money  
**

* * *

The first (and only) time they are short on money, she tortures her brother-in-law until he gives her unrestricted access to the treasury.

She does anything to make him happy.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to feed me to a pack of rabid otters who have been starved for 15 days? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but constructive criticism really makes my day.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	16. Prompt 16: Pregnant

**Prompt 16: Pregnant  
**

* * *

She sees her sister, round and healthy with a babe, and dies a bit more.

She wants—

She wants the thing they can never have.

Her eyes burn with tears.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to kill me slowly in your giant trash compacter? Review!**

**All reviewers are adored.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	17. Prompt 17: Roses

**Prompt 17: Roses  
**

* * *

She hates flowers.

She always has.

He knows this, and instead presents her with something she _actually_ wants.

They celebrate death and domination over glasses of wine—a nice rose.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to lock me in a room with slowly fermenting cheese? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but those who provide criticism are huggled as well.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	18. Prompt 18: Virgin

**Prompt 18: Virgin  
**

* * *

The first time she kills, he is there.

She is hesitant at first, does not want to kill the cat.

When it dies, he relishes the light in her eyes.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to brick my corpse into a wall? Review!**

**All reviewers are adored, but it really makes my day if someone offers constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	19. Prompt 19: Future

**Prompt 19: Future**

* * *

She knows that there is no real future for the two of them, but she cannot wait until the day when he stands at her side, unashamed of her gender.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to peck my eyes out? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but those who provide constructive criticism really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	20. Prompt 20: Wedding

**Prompt 20: Wedding**

* * *

They attend her sister's wedding together.

During the reception, she hurls her glass of wine at him.

It is the second time she sleeps away from home.

She is bitter.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to place pins in my bed? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped (but if you really want to make my day, offer some constructive criticism).**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	21. Prompt 21: I Love You

**Prompt 21: I Love You**

* * *

She whispers it to him when she thinks he is asleep, when she thinks he can't hear.

An hour later, he does the same.

He doesn't repeat it till death.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay but nothing special? Want to put me in an oven? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but it would really make my day if you'd offer constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	22. Prompt 22: Dance

**Prompt 22: Dance**

* * *

Watching her duel always reminds him of a dance.

Her grace captivates him.

This particular dance is deadly, he reminds himself, as one of her curses narrowly misses his ear.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special?** **Want to trap me in an insane asylum with Brad Pitt and Jack Nicholson? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but constructive criticism would really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	23. Prompt 23: Home

**Prompt 23: Home**

* * *

She always said home is where the heart is.

He disagrees; home is where they can't kill you.

It takes years before he understands her heart always goes with him.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to dip me headfirst in a vat of boiling oil? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but if you really want to make my day, include some constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	24. Prompt 24: Relief

**Prompt 24: Relief**

* * *

He arrives home after a battle with Aurors.

She tears open the door as soon as he arrives, her look of worry soon replaced by relief—the blood is not his.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to feed me pudding until I die? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	25. Prompt 25: Cheating

**Prompt 25: Cheating**

* * *

The only time he tried it, he killed the girl.

It was pointless.

If she was not there, he would rather just be alone.

She nearly hexed his bits off.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to hex me with a 13 1/2" yew wand with a phoenix tail feather? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but constructive criticism really makes my day.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	26. Prompt 26: Different

**Prompt 26: Different**

* * *

After he rescues her from the prison, things are never the same.

_He_ is not the same since death.

She does not think that she may have changed as well.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to toss me into an industrial-strength fan? Review!**

**Reviewers are always worshiped, but those who offer constructive criticism really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	27. Prompt 27: Beginning

**Prompt 27: Beginning**

* * *

Alone and afraid, she tries to remember how it was at the beginning.

As soon as she finds a memory, it is pulled from her grasp by the deathly chill.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to dunk me in a tank full of hungry piranhas? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but those who offer constructive criticism really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	28. Prompt 28: Holding Hands

**Prompt 28: Holding Hands**

* * *

Their joined hands slip, slick with blood, as he raises her off her knees to join him for the first time.

She silently rejoices.

He has chosen her.

Only her.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to dismember me utilizing my own writing? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but if you really want to make my day, please include constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	29. Prompt 29: Sparkle

**Prompt 29: Sparkle**

* * *

He realizes that what he misses most are her eyes.

The way they look as she smiles at him, the way they sparkle as she throws her head back, laughing.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's forgettable? Want to put a giant thumbscrew around my throat and use it to puncture my jugular? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but constructive criticism really makes my day.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	30. Prompt 30: Beauty

**Prompt 30: Beauty**

* * *

He looks at her sleeping form under the covers and gently touches her beautiful face.

She stirs slightly, he draws back quickly.

He is afraid he will destroy her someday.

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to torture me with an improvised rack in the form of a rocking chair? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but if you really want to make my day, please provide constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
